Encantador
by Pastelstarling
Summary: "Would you kiss me?" Mateo shyly seated securely atop his pelvis, trapping him between strong thighs. Exceptionally, roaming his soft hands underneath Gabes uniform suit, stroking the vulnerable skin of his stomach. His fingertips leaving hot rails over his small trail of - Wait a minute. GABEXMATEO


It was a comfortable, gentle afternoon. Mateo had a spell book in one hand and the other was conjuring up sometime of position from his bottle of liquids on the table in front of Gabe. Gabe had a day off today while Elena was out meeting the consoler of Dorado from islands afar, to set up a trust and trading. Both of them were not speaking. They were content with how many of these hang outs they've hand since they've become better friends with one another.

Gabe offhandedly was actually watching Mateos lips as they moved to form around words and which revealed shining teeth when he whispered a spell every once in awhile, and catching the eyes of his sequestered concentration. He licked his lips unconsciously when Mateos eyes turned on him for a moment to check whether he disturbed Gabes resting time by accident. Gabe had to blink himself out of his naive distraction a few seconds later when he realized the enchanting lips he was watching had been calling his name.

"Gabe? Do you think Elena liked the kiss?"

"What?" Gabe urged after a few moments spent struggling to get his dry mouth to contribute.

"Elena," Mateo stated, his dark brow already creasing with doubt concerning the legitimacy of the inquiry. They have been dating for a few days, and recently he decided to kiss her. He never truly kissed another before. Ever since that time, he's been cautious and paranoid. "Do you think she liked the kiss?"

"Course she did, why wouldn't she liked being kissed by you?" Gabe was sure he had said far too much, but at the moment he was wondering how he had spoken at all considering the ideas forming in his head. The sudden, pleasant image of he himself being kissed by Mateo that blossomed into his mind. To have Mateo lay out atop him while they were cradled together in their chambers, the wizards warm body pressed into him, smothering Gabe completely while his boyishly smooth lips caressing his own.

Embarrassed, Gabe quickly bit down on his own lip, cutting off the moan that threatened to break forth from deep below of his throat and bringing him back to reality quickly enough to catch the last bit of Mateos voice, his tone that turned into a questioned tone.

" - to be kissed?"

"Hmm?" Gabe hummed, his voice a lot thicker than he last remembered. He gulped down tightly.

"I asked you what it's liked to be kissed." Mateo repeated, with a slightly anxious look in Gabes direction. "You alright there?" Gabe quickly coughed to try and clear out his throat before replying faintly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it's because I haven't been kissed before."

This answer properly perplexed Gabe; hadn't they been talking about Elena and his kiss just a few moments ago? Which meant he has kissed. Eyeing the wizard with slight suspicion, Gabes voiced his prevailing confusion.

With his head looking down at his sweaty hands, Mateos bangs fell in front of his framed face. A blush began to ensue on his cheeks. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to lock with Gabe's, his eyelashes shadowing over his tinted cheeks. "I've kissed before. I was asking what it felt like to be kissed. As in, you know, someone starting it first."

Oh.

"Then why don't you go and get kissed?" Gabe gave a mental jolt, shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. He bit the inside of his cheek. However, Mateo did not seem to notice him become flustered; he appeared to be preoccupied with the last input to the conversation.

"Yeah, but … what guy would kiss me?"

Gabe stared at Mateo in surprised shock, his mind refusing to wrap around the words the younger wizard had just spoken. He was sure Mateo had not said that; it had just been a tick of his overstressed mind - that's all it could've been. He opened his mouth once, but nothing came out. His breath became shallow.

Swallowing quickly and licking his dry lips, Gabe tried again and succeeded, rasping out a slightly heckled, "What?"

"Um, I wouldn't mind it ... But who?" Mateo began, coming out of his internal pensiveness. Declaring he didn't mind engaging in both genders. Gabe swallowed thickly as Mateo paused, half-dreading and half-excited for him to continue. "Maybe I can ask Esteban?" Gabe held his breath tight. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, he wanted to grab it still. "No. That would be horrible. He wouldn't like me asking that."

Gabe wondered over the slight resentment he felt towards him, for even mentioning other possible kissers, and was slightly disappointed in the fact that he had not been asked first and foremost. Sourly, he was against any notions of that idea. Esteban favored woman more, and he was relatively much older than them. He clearly knew he would not mind in the least. He wanted the unnecessary gap between them and the damn table to disappear.

Granted, he would rather be the one being kissed, but he figured that he would take what he was offered. And, to be offered free reign of those gorgeous lips even if for a small miracle of a moment.

"...Gabe?" Mateo inquired with a decisive air.

"Hm?" Gabe said absently, still in a dream of lips on lips, heated skin on skin, and warm pressure everywhere. His thoughts were clouding his heavy and heated mind he didn't notice Mateo getting up quietly and standing in front of his seated figure. His heart leaped.

"Would you kiss me?"

Mateo shyly seated securely atop his pelvis, trapping him between strong thighs. Exceptionally, roaming his soft hands underneath Gabes uniform suit, stroking the vulnerable skin of his stomach. His fingertips leaving hot rails over his small trail of -

Wait a minute.

"Mateo?" Gabe was sure that was not his voice that had spoken; that diminutive, bewildered and insecure sound could not have come from him.

"I want you to give me a kiss. It'll be quick … it doesn't have to mean anything."

Gabe did not know what to say, let alone do. His body, on the other hand, decided that freezing up completely was a perfectly fine response.

Honestly, what in the world were you supposed to do when your friend you have - and admittedly had fantasies about beforehand - decide to hone onto declares that he wants to be kissed, and that you are going to be the one doing the kissing? Follow along, engage and hopefully suggest an additional session of fondling with a side of costless groping?

If his dreams were anything to go by, that he might want something more.

Sadly, Gabe was quite sure that Mateo did not want any of the things running through his mind at the moment. Holding each other's hands, kissing each other with the overwhelming happiness and curling in each other warm skin at night; mingling, hot breath as they tangled in sheets, with mustered hair and promises.

Back to the present, however, Mateo was still waiting for Gabe's answer. The wizard's head tilted backwards enough to allow Gabe a view of his position, still clinging pleasantly around his hips. The truth was that Gabe wanted to kiss Mateo more than anything in the world, but he was afraid that if he revealed his desires, he would want nothing to do with him. He was tired being lonely all the time; he wanted to be cared for, needed to be cared for - he would not press his luck for more.

Tossing such nervous matter out the window, Gabe clenched his large hands around Mateos thin waist, pulling him with much permission. He didn't want this to be just about kissing, didn't want this to just mean nothing in Mateos eyes. He wanted him badly. And, he mentally apologized to Elena in his mind.

Their lips brushed, and Mateo has his head tilted like he's absolutely ready to finally be kissed by another. They both feel their breath mingling in the minuscule amount of air between. Gabes fingers clench at the fabric of the wizards special robe, and his eyes screwed shut.

Mateo let out a muffled sound as Gabes tongue unexpectedly plunged between his sweet lips, tasting, taking control. The wizard groaned, a starved sound, and tangled the hand that was holding the older boy's shoulder into his perfectly combed dark hair. He didn't pull, but held Gabe's head in place while he kissed him back equally as hard. With delightful shivers roaming, Gabe's hand firmly cups Mateos crotch, and the teen's mouth drops open like he's surprised by how it implausible it feels. Gabe knows this is wrong and awful to rush from a simple meeting of lips to something more desirable in his taste.

But, he wants it.

"Mateo," He whispered delicately across his lips. The youngers half lidded eyes gazed at him, almost the same dark of want expressed with full blown pupils.

"Yes?"

"We have to stop. But, I don't want to." He concedes, giving a expeditious peck to Mateos velvety neck, smirking as he heard the boy sigh into it. "Do you?"

"No."

Gabe wanted to apologize to him, for making him forget anything else; for forgetting he was committed with someone, and not just anyone for that matter, the future queen of Avalor. However, he could control his needs from erupting as big and as bright as it already has. Mateo was the one that broke the cracks and now he's spilling and taking anything in his gasp. The wizard was unquestionably suited for his body. His figure hugged his and the way he was well fitted into his larger hands was revivifying.

He didn't want to hurt Elena, and at this point he painfully worried. Yet, he couldn't contain it. He feared he'd hurt Mateo most of all. Now, it didn't technically matter. The boy was eager and satisfied with what was taking place; if he wishes to adult at any moment, he will oblige in seconds.

"Its settled." He concludes with a savory kiss to Mateos welcoming lips, earning out a slurring moan, bucking his hips in time with Gabe's hot palm.

* * *

With taking their time to shed each other clothes, Mateo made his way over, Gabe made room for him on the bed. The younger sat himself between Gabes spread legs, not sure what he wanted him to do first but more than ready to do it. Gabe gave no sign of any command, except to grab Mateo by one arm and yank him softly forward.

More or less, Mateo fell on top of Gabe, as so his cock pressed against the olders. He gasped at this, then laughed at his own astonishment. Mateos face was right next to Gabes once again; and he was feeling playful, his heart racing. He pecked the tip of his nose. Gabe was not expecting this sweet gesture. Taking advantage of this moment, Mateo boldly went for a full, deep kiss on the mouth, and Gabe offered up no resistance. Mateo licked greedily into Gabe's mouth - he didn't know accordingly if what he was administering was right , but he was reassured when he could feel the olders boys cock jerk against his own, and a little wetness against his stomach.

With his mouth firmly on the other, Mateo let his small hands wander, running his fingers through the smoothness of Gabe's firm chest. The kissing was great, sharp tingles spiked down Mateos spin. Wonderful sounds filled the bedroom.

Mateo admittedly wanted to go exploring. Then, he quickly made his way down Gabe's body, planting wet kisses as he went further down. He inhaled deeply, smelling Gabe, savoring his skin on his lips. Easily, he found what kinds of grasping, kissing, and licking caused him to make little noises, his voice gradually becoming raspy.

Stealing a couple of earning glances, he watched thoroughly as Gabe's hair was mussed up, the light sweat cascaded his forehead, and the gorgeous way his mouth was agape. His eyes were misted over.

And it all felt so good to Mateo, too. He could never have imagined how nice it felt just to be naked with somebody, and be touching them, to have clutching fingers in his hair and hungry hands sliding down his back. With every kiss, Gabe's cock jumped and jerked against his him, while his own dragged against the olders inner thigh, leaving an obvious sticky wet trail.

Although he hadn't plan for this to continue from a kiss and curiosity he had burning in his brain, made Mateo guilty for doing this behind Elena's back; engaging with another that wasn't her. He'll tell her the truth, he always does. Right now, he was glad to be in the arms of a certain guard. He's had a nagging crush on him, which made all of this so much more pleasing. This admittedly felt more right.

At some point, Gabes stiff cock poked Mateo under his chin, and only then did he comprehend how low he'd ascended, and what the compelling thing was to do next.

For a second, he was so overwhelmed by what he was trying to do. His mouth tackled to keep Gabe from pushing far down his throat, while his nostrils were filled with the alluring, musky smell of him. Bursts of precome trickled onto Mateo tongue as he lapped at the needing slit. Having Gabe in his mouth made him salivate, and thick threads of spit dribbled from his mouth.

But as he got the hang of it, he could let his mind drift a little, and he began to notice things he hadn't noticed. The heartbeat pulsing in Gabe's cock, the new and more intense noises of pleasure he formed, the way his thighs would tense when Mateo did just the right thing.

When Gabe's voice became low and soft, instructing Mateo what to do next made his skin shiver.

Having his senses so wonderfully inundated, Mateo was painfully hard. Biting his lip, he was about to reach down to stroke himself, but then Gabe picked up a bottle of lube, nudging the younger's arm with it to get his attention. "Here." He muttered.

At first, Mateo was confused. Thankfully, he figured it out before Gabe had to explain, and took a short break to pour some of the lube onto his fingers.

Shaking in lust, he inserted his fingers into his hole, his legs spreading to a point that was fairly comfortable with him. Gabe watched as his face scrunched up at the foreign sensation of it.

"Hold on," He said. Gabe pulled Mateo in closer with his ankles and curled them around his waist. "Keep going." He urged under his heavy breath. Mateo did as he said, and was fixed as the older man's hand engulfed his cock and stroked gently, spreading the precome with his thumb over the head in circular motions.

" Gah !" Mateo yelped in a high moan, inhaling at the feeling of his fingers plunging in and out of himself as Gabe helped sooth the pain with pleasure instead to distract him.

Gabe stroked in time with his fingers as slowly both areas had a sensual effect on him to great to stop, but he had too. If they didn't stop at that second, Mateo was going to finish. And, he wanted to finish with Gabe inside of him.

"Alright, I'm ready." He gasped.

He sat up, scooting himself up between Gabe's legs as he laid down. Now all that remained was the most central moment, getting Gabe's cock inside of him.

Mateos hand shook as he grasped his cock to center it. Gently, Mateo tilted his hips, and the head touched Mateos entrance. He could feel it flex and twitch at the contact, he sighed. He continued to do so as he pushed inside, relishing the delicious hot resistance he felt.

Once the head was seated, Gabe listened to Mateos breathing, wanting to wait a moment. Although, it just felt magnificent, enticing, he couldn't stop himself, and pushed all the rest of it inside. It was so delicious, he gasped, and held himself perfectly still. For Gabe, it almost had been over right than.

Mateo cried out, but quickly bit it back, for some reason embarrassed at his own shocked outburst.

Gabe tried to make it sound cool and casual, to help calm Mateo, and failed. "Go slow until I tell you."

Mateo was fine with that. He savored every warm, slippery inch of every languorous stroke as he plunged in and out of Gabes body. The older boy grabbed Mateos ass as guided him easily, he discovered he could angle himself in deeper. He trembled as he sank even further inside, shockingly deep.

" Ahh , G-gabe." Mateo groaned.

When Gabe recovered his bearings and resumed his steady thrusting up, he grunted, "Really good, so good ."

Mateos whole body was shaking as he begged, " F-faster now. Faster . Harder." He wasn't surprised how he initiated the go to proceed a faster pace. He was falling apart, surrendering to Gabe entirely. Muscles Mateo hadn't even known he had were being overworked to the point of numbness, but he refused to interrupt the rhythm of his fluid thrusts. He looked down, slack-jawed, watching himself pumping in and out of Gabe's cock. It was so smooth and slick.

But between grunts, Gabe moaned to him, "You can touch yourself."

He hadn't been thinking properly, that request sounded invigorating. Mateo immediately reached down and took hold of his cock, squeezing the smooth, wet foreskin. At this, Mateo was reduced entirely to incoherence, though his face, beautifully contorted with pleasure.

Moments later, Mateo was thrashing and crying his way through an breathtaking climax, which Mateo no doubt could feel around his own cock. It was mesmerizing, watching and feeling Mateos whole body working through his orgasm. He was distracted only by the feeling of something wet trickling on his stomach, and looked down to see the last weak pulses of Mateos cum.

Mateo held his body up, readjusting his weight to give Gabe the advantage of one last burst of power for his final thrusts. "Can I come inside you?" Gabe asked, urgently. His fingers dug themselves in sharply into Mateos hips, he knew those would leave bruises. His cock brushing against Mateos hot inner walls was affiliating.

"Y-yes. Please." Mateo stuttered happily, licking his sore lips with joy.

Reaching orgasm while sweetly confined by Mateos body was the most incredible thing Gabe had ever experienced. He cried out with gorgeous torment.

Then, as the hard tremors faded from his limbs, Gabe collapsed entirely, his arms hanging limply along his sides. Mateo let himself go limp as well, pressing his sweaty, exhausted face against Gabes.

After a few deep breaths and a moment of blank-mindedness, Gabe decided he wanted to try for a kiss. Raising his head, he engaged in a passionate kiss. He could listen to Mateos heartbeat as it slowed and steadied, satisfied sighs leaving his lips.


End file.
